Un conflit fracassant
by Uterpia
Summary: Un One-Shot sur Donatello. Pourquoi ses lunettes ne tiennent qu'avec un misérable bout de scotch? Tout simplement à cause d'un énième conflit tiré de mon imagination. Univers 2k14.


_Hey tout le monde ! J'ai imaginé un petit OS sur Donatello et le mystère du scotch sur ses lunettes... J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :)_

 _En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 **UN CONFLIT FRACASSANT**

Donatello réparait une fois de plus le skateboard de Michelangelo, le regard appliqué, ses yeux verts plissés dans une concentration extrême. Il était toujours très délicat d'arranger ce moyen de locomotion peu commun. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se saisir d'un tournevis, des éclats de voix se firent entendre, faisant sursauter le mutant. Il se figea sur place, le cœur battant...ses deux frères aînés se laissaient aller à une nouvelle dispute.

« Michelangelo » ! Se dit immédiatement Donnie.

Car oui, dorénavant, la seule chose qui le préoccupait lors de ces disputes, c'était son petit frère, terrifié face à autant de violences verbales. De quoi s'agissait-il, cette fois-ci ? Donatello sortit en trombe de son laboratoire. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus agressifs. Mais que se passait-il, à la fin ? Léonardo maintenait fermement Raphael contre le mur, sous le regard impuissant de Michelangelo, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, bouleversé. Connaissait-il la cause de la dispute ? Le trouvant beaucoup trop près des deux âmes enflammées, Donatello saisit le benjamin par le bras avant de l'entraîner quelques mètres plus loin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, nom de Dieu, Raphael ! Aboya le leader, transperçant de son regard froid et inquiet les yeux ambrés de son frère.

D'un mouvement d'épaule, le cadet dégagea les mains crispées de l'aînée de ses bras scarifiées, le visage tendu, les dents serrées.

S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave lors de leur sortie ? Raphael avait le souffle court, ses poings étaient si serrés qu'ils en devenaient presque blancs. Quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver. Léonardo était presque pris de panique, il laissait aller sa colère envers son frère cadet, le timbre de sa voix devenant de plus en plus mordant. Michelangelo était apeuré, il tremblait presque et serrait avidement le bras du mutant au bandeau violet, inquiet.

« Ils vont en venir aux mains », pensa tristement Donatello, qui ne sentait plus le sang couler dans ses veines, tellement son petit frère s'agrippait de ses mains moites. Michelangelo n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux turquoise de ses frères, dont la colère et la bestialité se faisaient ressentir. Le sol vrombissait presque sous leurs cris.

Que devait-il faire ? Face à deux forces de la nature, qui ne demandaient qu'à exploser ? Donatello était peut-être le plus grand, mais il ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses frères. Cependant, la situation devenait critique, les bousculades étaient de plus en plus violentes...Donnie poussa un cri d'effroi alors que Raphael levait son poing colossal pour frapper l'aîné. Ça y est, le cadet avait commis l'irréparable, Léonardo essaya de retenir Raphael dans de grands cris, le persuadant de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Michelangelo avança d'un pas pour les séparer, mais Donatello le devança. Il freina son élan avec l'aide de son bras avant de se ruer entre ses deux grands frères qui se livraient à une bagarre cuisante. Malheureusement, le coup était parti. L'énorme poing de Léonardo percuta de plein fouet le visage du génie dans une exclamation de douleur, faisant tomber son inséparable paire de lunettes. Puis plus rien. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, juste les souffles brûlants des mutants enragés qui se calmaient petit à petit, tandis que les larmes de Donnie se frayaient un chemin entre les écailles de sa joue, sous le choc.

-Donnie ? Demanda Raphael, inquiet, avec un soupçon de haine qui lui restait au fond de la gorge.

Il ne disait rien. Donatello ne savait pas s'il devait hurler ou partir en courant. Il en avait assez. Assez de ces disputes incessantes. Peu à peu, il sentait ses frères se calmer. Michelangelo avança prudemment avant de saisir les lunettes de son frère, littéralement cassées en deux.

C''est sans un mot que le génie saisit son bien entre ses mains et alla se réfugier dans son laboratoire, claquant la porte. De rage, il balança ce qui restait de ses lunettes sur son bureau, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Michelangelo pour le rejoindre. Il passa timidement la tête avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de son frère, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Donnie ? Tu..tu vas bien ?

Donatello chassa cette boule au fond de sa gorge avant de murmurer un faible « oui » peu convaincant.

Le benjamin s'avança pour examiner le visage contus de son frère. Il y avait l'apparition d'un beau coquard. Il saisit tristement sa paire de lunettes avant de l'examiner d'un air dubitatif.

-J'crois que tes binocles sont foutues...

Donnie renifla bruyamment avant de constater les dégâts par lui-même. Elles étaient cassées en deux. D'un geste vif, il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs pour en sortir un rouleau de ruban adhésif, puis en accrocha l'extrémité entre les deux carreaux avant de le dérouler progressivement autour de la branche nasale. Il soupira, déçu.

-C'est inesthétique, conclut le génie.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Mikey dans un haussement d'épaules.

Donatello les plaça sur son nez inexistant avant de cligner des yeux, austère. Il ressentait une gêne due au scotch, mais au moins, il voyait clair.

-Ça te donne un petit côté bad boy, s'amusa Michelangelo.

Le mutant au bandeau violet esquissa un faible sourire à ces mots innocents.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte les sortirent de leurs pensées. Léonardo s'avançait, ses yeux bleus implorant d'ores et déjà le pardon de ses petits frères.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Donnie acquiesça faiblement de la tête avant de ranger son rouleau de ruban adhésif dans son tiroir.

-Je suis...tellement désolé, Donnie, tellement...

Le génie ne répondit pas. Le leader n'aimait pas ça...

-Ton œil, tes lunettes...

-N'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît, le coupa sèchement Donatello, les bras croisés.

Léonardo retroussa ses lèvres. Cette fois, lui et Raphael étaient allés trop loin...Voir ainsi son petit frère le regarder avec dégoût et effroi le perturbait.

-On en a assez de vos disputes, regarde où ça nous mène ! Je tente en vain de protéger Mikey de vos bagarres, mais il faut y mettre du vôtre et arrêter ces idioties ! Qu'a bien pu faire Raphael pour que vous vous mettiez dans un tel état ? Demanda-t-il, effaré.

Le leader balaya le sol de ses yeux azur. Était-il vraiment nécessaire qu'il le sache ? Non, inutile de créer un nouveau malaise dans la fratrie.

-Tu as entièrement raison, Don, nous sommes irresponsables, je suis vraiment désolé, tu dois me croire, tellement désolé...

Sa voix commençait à trembler. Un monstre, il se voyait comme un monstre, qui avait offensé et blessé ses petits frères, physiquement comme mentalement. Mais Donatello ne supportait pas les moments de faiblesse de Léonardo. Il admirait son grand frère et le respectait. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise roulante avant de placer sa main caoutchouteuse sur l'épaule musclée de son aîné, un léger sourire étirant ses fines lèvres.

Le mutant au bandeau bleu plongea son regard dans celui du génie, confus.

-C'est bon, Léo.

Puis il quitta le labo d'un pas mal assuré. Il ne savait pas s'il pensait vraiment ces mots ou si son discours avait pour seul but de le rassurer. Cette fois, Donatello allait garder une marque de leur nouveau conflit.

* * *

 _Et voilà, chers lecteurs ! Que pensez-vous de cette hypothèse ? Eh oui, j'adore Donatello, tout comme j'adore écrire les conflits, vous avez remarqué ? Haha, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Je vous dis à bientôt et..._

 _COWABUNGA !_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


End file.
